


Our Greatest adventure

by VioletteWhest



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Action/Adventure, Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13712805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletteWhest/pseuds/VioletteWhest
Summary: For the longest time, Cavendish thought that Milo Murphy was some kind of secret agent that came there to destroy their mission. After all, he was always there when the pistachios got ruined somehow. But what he was seeing now was completely different.In which Cavendish realizes that assumptions made without proof can lead to huge mistakes he might regret later in his life and Milo is a little more honest about Murphy's Law.He and his friends experience one of the greatest adventures they ever had.





	1. An unexpected turn

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first story for Milo Murphy's Law. I would have never thought that I will like this show as much as I do. So this is my very first fanfiction for this fandom and just to be clear English is not my first language so there might be some errors and weird decisions for words so I do apologize beforehand.  
> Also, this story is only semi AU I have combined at some point later canon happenings with my original ideas and this story presents the end of the first season a bit different than the original.
> 
> So I hope you'll enjoy reading and please leave some feedback.

As every other morning, Zack stood ready in his room before his mirror. One final checkup on his outfit and putting the last bit of stuff into his school back to leave soon enough. Even though it was still pretty early in the morning, but he really didn’t want to be late. Unfortunately, Murphy’s Law was still there. He can never know what might happen so he’d just try to be prepared early enough. It’s not that he and his friend wouldn’t manage it. With Milo and Melissa, even Murphy’s Law was nothing. He wondered what would happen this time.

 

With one last announcement to his dad that he was leaving Zack closed the door.  
He walked to the bus station and there he was: Milo Danger Murphy waiting for the bus. As always everyone around him kept a fair distance to him. With exception of Melissa who was just a bit away.

With exception of Melissa who was just a bit away.

 

“Yo Milo” the blackhead greeted. Milo smiled brightly at him “Hi Zack”. “Melissa” the girl nodded in response. And as usual, Zack stood right next to Milo. It might be safer to stay away, but he figured that didn't really matter that much, Murphy’s Law hits everyone. The visit to the Zoo was always a great example for that, besides he didn’t mind the catastrophes that much anymore.   
It’s just as Milo once said, the adventures are fun, and he feels like he shouldn’t let Milo deal with all of that alone. Melissa feels that way too.

 

Thinking about Murphy’s Law, Zack wondered how Milo actually copes with that. Yeah, sure enough, he once said that he came to accept Murphy’s Law, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t upset about it, like does Milo really enjoy all the things that happen to him? Is he really not upset even when people openly tell him that life would be a lot better without Milo, or when they tell him to stay away? Zack would really like to know how Milo actually feels.  
  
He never dared to ask him though, he just couldn’t. Even if he tried the question would die on his tongue, whenever he sees Milo’s cheerful smile. He couldn’t ruin Milo’s good mood with such a deep question. But maybe one day he will. Until then let’s get to school first.

 

Melissa was talking about her weekend, she was away with her family and therefore Zack and Milo hung up with each other. While she was talking Milo frankly rummaged through his backpack. “What’s wrong Milo?” Zack asked when he noticed. “Oh nothing, I just think my lunch box is still at home” he answered after closing his backpack, “it's fine I just get it as fast as possible.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Melissa said as she pointed towards the arriving bus. “Milo you’ll miss the bus” Zack warned him, but Milo just smiled, “It’s fine I’ll get on the next one.” And he went off to his home. Zack sighed, “If you want to, you can go ahead, Melissa. At least you shouldn’t be late.” Zack suggested and ran off after Milo. Melissa wondered whether she should follow but ultimately decided against it, especially when the bus-driver snared at her for hurrying up. They should be fine anyway, Milo and Zack miss the bus a lot.

 

Milo ran as fast as he could if he hurried he might not be late at all, after all, there are enough shortcuts he could use. Not that they are the safest to take though. He didn’t realize that Zack was following him, neither did both of them saw that strange helicopter following them. It wasn’t until he flew low enough, that both boys looked up. It had a long grappler hanging down and it was coming dangerously close to Milo. Zack began to panic, that won’t go out well, for sure. He sped up to catch up with his best friend. “Milo, watch out!!” he screamed.  
  
Milo who was surprised to see Zack behind him, couldn’t react fast enough when the grappler grabbed him. Murphy’s Law was unpredictable, but even Milo himself was not expecting something like that to happen. There wasn’t much left he could do, his backpack was not reachable since the grappler wrapped around from his back and covered it.

  
  
Zack couldn’t just watch his friend being abducted like that. He tried throwing his own bag after them, but that didn’t work out. He grabbed Milo around his waist and tried to pull him out of the grip, with no success. The helicopter then lifted up higher and higher, causing Zack to lose the ground under his feet too. “That doesn’t look good” he commented in an ‘I-should-have-known-better kind of tone. Milo smiled at him: “Don’t worry, I am sure everything will be fine.” “You say that all the time!”

They looked down at the town, which was now far away. Soon they’d leave it behind, but where would they go? It seemed like they will be taken overseas. “Milo, have you got an idea what is going on?” Zack asked, but Milo only shrugged (as far as he actually could shrug), “that was even for me unforeseeable.” Soon after they crossed the sea, as Zack expected it, but then Milo looked up at the sound of a strange noise. Yep, now that was more like it. The metal part that kept the grappler connected to the helicopter was slowly breaking off.

  
  
He looked down, it seemed like a huge island appeared under them. Most of it was a huge jungle though, well at least they would not have to swim across the cold sea. “Ehm, you won’t like what’s coming next” he warned. Zack didn’t get it. “What do you….AAAAAAA” his question remains unfinished now that they were falling down right into the forest. Damn that Murphy’s Law.

Meanwhile, Lunchtime rolled by and Melissa hadn’t seen Milo and Zack. She tried calling them, but strangely enough none of them were reachable, neither did any of her messages go through. If they don’t appear at all, she would just go to Milo’s home to know if he actually came. Maybe they were dragged into the coyote forest or fell somewhere into the underground. Normally she wouldn’t be as worried as she actually was, but something tells her, that there was more to Milo and Zack missing school.

  
“What’s up, Melissa?” Mort’s voice dragged her out of her thoughts. Melissa hadn’t even touched her food yet. Behind her big classmate were Bradley and Amanda. _Great._   
“What’s wrong with your Milo, when’s his stupid show to start?” asked Bradley annoyed, but also glad that Milo was not there. “You don’t need to be a jerk all the time Bradley” replied Melissa, seriously she didn’t have the nerve to deal with him right now.  
  
“Didn’t he and Zack get on the bus?” asked Amanda. She too seemed to be worried about them. “Milo forgot his lunch and went back home to get it and Zack followed him.” Melissa explained, “but both of them are not here yet, I’ll just check on them after school I guess.”

 

  
“It’s all most noon and the pistachios are still saved” commented Cavendish when he looked down at his watch. They had been given today’s coordination pretty early in the morning. The three pistachio booths they needed to protect were far inside the city right next to a public school. (Besides there was also a location not far away they needed to go right after that to complete the mission).   
He guessed that this would have been a fine place to sell them, especially when school was over. A lot of people here liked them for some reason. The older man looked around. “And not a single sign of that boy.”

“You know Cavendish I still doubt that he is an enemy agent,” said Dakota. He kept saying that since he thought about how absurd it was that a kid could possibly want to destroy their plans. Like they only have to protect pistachios, green colored nuts! That's nothing one would hire an agent for.  
Cavendish crossed his arms indignantly, “Just you wait, when the day’s over and our pistachios are still save, and you’ll have the answer.” Dakota just shrugged, but he had to admit that their mission indeed was going smoothly, but that didn’t mean anything.

 

The school bell rang to initiate the end of the final lesson. Soon groups of children came out and the place got busy. Hopefully, none of them actually want to have some snacks. Among all of them, they heard a certain group chatting. The time traveler recognized them from the school dance. The three kids that were blocking their way out and confirmed Milo Murphy’s extraordinary ability.   
“Well, it’s Milo after all so he will manage it” Mort assured, “he always has a solution for any eventuality.”  
  
“I know, but even so I just want to check if everything was fine” Melissa couldn’t shake off her worry.

 

“They must be Milo Murphy’s friends” commented Dakota, “how 'bout we get more info” he suggests and before Cavendish could understand what Dakota was plotting, the man waved towards the kids. “Hey what ‘bout some snacks”

Chad started to panic, but still tried to whisper to them “The vampire hunter! Are they still after Mr. Drako?”

 

Crawled up behind Melissa in fear, who as always didn’t like that. “Chad they were neither vampire hunter nor after Mr. Drako!” She turned back to the booth. “Sorry I don’t feel like it.” Chad and Amanda refused as well. “I would like to have some” almost automatically all eyes where angrily looking at him. “Mort!” “What? Searching Milo and Zack can be tiring.”

“Milo and Zack are they friends of yours?” asked Dakota acting like he had never heard of them before. “Yes, they are missing school today and we wanna check up on them” replied Mort. “Well not all of us” added Bradley, though he got snarled at.  


“Just today? He could be sick you know” Dakota dragged on the conversation, though Cavendish didn’t understand why. There was no more they needed to know, but still, something inside him burned with curiosity. “Milo’s not the person who’s down with an illness, he is amazing, besides he forgot lunch and that’s how he’s not here,” Melissa told them.

“That Milo seems to be a tough guy, huh?” the brown-haired man was already at the point where he is genuinely interested in the conversation. “Not really tough in that sense, but he can handle anything.”

“He experiences new adventures every day” added Mort. “And he is a nice person” came from Amanda.  
  
“Seems to be a nice and popular guy.”   
“Tze, not really,” said Bradley disturbed at how much Milo got praised, “he is a walking disaster.”

“Bradley!” Melissa growled at him, _not that again._  
“What do you mean by walking disaster?” Now Cavendish participated in the conversation too. “Well no matter where he is, everything goes down in chaos. That’s why no one really wants to be around him.” Bradley explained, his jealousy clearly shown.

"It’s true that people keep a distance, but none of them are really that negative towards Milo.” the ginger-haired girl defended her friend, she really hated that about Bradley. She didn't even fully understand why he would be so jealous of Milo. “It’s not like he _wants_ that!” she argued. “That doesn’t change the truth though.”

 

“What do you mean miss?” Dakota interrupted them. Both him and Cavendish seemed to be greatly confused, but more than that. Horrified. As if something life-changing had happened to them. Or rather life destroying.

“It is called Murphy’s Law and it says that everything that can go wrong will go wrong. Around Milo that is.” Melissa explained, “Milo is a really nice and cool guy and has learned to live with that Law.”

“Yeah all those disasters that occur are not Milo’s fault,” said Mort rather addressing Bradley than anyone.  


“You mean that Milo is a simple student of your age that lives his life despite all the calamities that happen to him and doesn’t want any harm to others. He is a nice friendly young man and all the incidents are not his doing.” Cavendish sounded more like telling this to himself than really asking. Melissa didn’t understand their interest in him and neither did she understand why Cavendish was so shocked, he didn’t even look at them anymore.

“Weeeellll,” she said the word stretched out, “I think we should leave now.” She signed her friends to hurry up too and ran off. To the Murphy Household.  
“Dakota let’s follow them” Cavendish ordered.


	2. A Mistake that has been done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Cavendish and Dakota follow Melissa around, as the girl was searching desperately for her friends, the older man realizes that he had been wrong. Completely wrong. He needs to do the right thing now, even if it meant for him to let a big chance in his life slide away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is another chapter, I might keep posting them weekly. Like 2 in a week. I have already written out all the chapters, just need to do some minor changes.^^
> 
> I try to keep overall the Milo Murphy's Law style as I right, but try to throw in here and there a bit darker scenes, but ultimately the sequel to this will be quite dark, so I try to keep it still simple here. 
> 
> Please enjoy reading my story.

 

Milo and Zack had somehow survived their fall down. Probably thanks to branches and bushes and that stuff. “Are you alright?” Zack asked. Milo nodded, “what about you?” “I am fine, just a few minor scratches.” He helped the brown haired boy up and looked around. “We have been taken overseas, I guess this is some kind of island.”

 

The forest was too dense to have a good view so Milo took out a pair of flashlights and handed one to Zack. They started wandering around to see if they’d find a way out. Zack was quite afraid, every time he heard noises from the distance or rattling in the bushes he either yelped or jumped. Looking everywhere. He couldn’t be blamed either, a jungle like that was on its own scary enough, but together with Milo.

 

“Great we are lost in a foreign forest and don’t even have a plan. Who knows how many miles we are away from home!” Zack complained. Milo as usual only smiled at him. “Don’t worry I am sure everything will be fine.”

 

“You say that all the time!” Just when Zack got a little bit louder there was something right behind them. From the nearby bush appeared a big dangerous grizzly bear. He pawed at them which Zack almost got himself killed with. Milo managed to make him dodge before that, he quickly helped his friend up again and both boys ran as fast as they could screaming for their lives.

_Really damn that Murphy’s Law._

 

Melissa stood in front of the Murphy’s House waiting for someone to answer the bell. Misses Murphy opened the door. “Oh Melissa, sorry sweety I am in a bit of a hurry,” she said while closing the door behind her.

“No problem Mrs. Murphy, I just wanted to know where Milo and Zack are.” Milo’s mum looked pleasantly confused. “Excuse me? They haven’t come here yet, wasn’t Milo at school today?”

 

Melissa kind of knew this would be the case. Her worry wasn’t unreal, but at the same time: This was not the first time for Milo to get lost on his way home. So his mother's reaction was not really surprising when she was not worried at all. Melissa continued for clarification though .“Uh, Milo wanted to grab his lunch and both he and Zack didn’t ever come to school today.” Now Mrs. Murphy started to wonder, it was not an unusual situation for her, “but where could they be?” Melissa shrugged, but Mrs, Murphy was still not worried and tried to calm the girl in front of her. “Don't worry I am sure he just got caught up in a Murphy's Law situation. Nothing to worry.” She smiled at the girl and made her way past her, “but if they don't show up or give any hints of their whereabouts you should tell me, the latest in the late evening.” Melissa nodded at her and she stayed there watching the woman leave. Of course, this was more of a common thing for the Murphys. Maybe Melissa was overthinking the whole thing, maybe she was just bothered that she was not with them right now. Nothing really felt right without her friends, how else could she enjoy the day?

She ended up entering the house. Sara was inside still, maybe she has a clue. “Hey” Melissa greeted her. As usual, the blonde girl was sitting on her couch and watched Dr. Zone. She waved at the other girl in response. “Have you seen Milo or heard of him today?” Sara shook her head not bothering to look at her. “Don't worry, no matter what actually happened, Milo will manage it. Is Zack with him?” Melissa nodded, “Yes. But I cannot reach any of them.”

“As for Milo that doesn't mean anything, he wastes three mobiles per week.” The older girl pointed at the box filled up with Milo's broken phones. “But they both should hurry if they want to watch the special episode of Dr. Zone.”

Melissa rose an eyebrow at the statement, “what special?” “Oh yeah, there was an old episode of it that went missing at some point, but they found it recently and it's airing today.”

Their conversation ended there as Melissa decided to still go check out where she could actually be able to find her friends.

She went to several stores, kiosk and all other kinds of things she could imagine her friends could have been. She showed pictures of them to people, but none of them had seen them. There was the occasional building breaking down, but in the end, it was just a worker that was supposed to tear it down. Melissa left with disappointment.

At this point, the ginger head girl was sure to be worried. (She also called at Zack's home, but of course, they weren't there.)

At one point Diogee came to her side with a backpack. It was Zack's. Which made her wonder how the boy actually lost it. She would have liked to ask Diogee to try and take their scent, but from his clearly sad mood, Melissa guessed that even Diogee had no clue. She knelt down next to him. “Diogee can you at least show me where you found the backpack?”

The small animal did as she asked and led her to a too familiar street. The one that should lead from the bus station up to Milo's home. So that meant that the two were this far, but not more than that. What could have possibly happened here, there weren't even any signs of destruction. Melissa was just left wondering.

 

The time travelers returned after having followed Melissa for a good chunk of her search and even though Milo's and Zack's parents didn't really think much of it, eventually they will get pretty worried if their sons end up missing for several days, which will be the case.

 

Cavendish headed back with his partner. Though he is not a hundred percent convinced about Milo not acting against them. After all, that would ruin all of _his_ efforts to get rid of him. Yes indeed. A while back he had a discussion with his boss, trying to convince him about his theory of Milo and as usual, he wouldn’t listen to him, that’s when Cavendish decided that he couldn’t just let it go. So he made a deal. Their boss would arrange an “abduction” of Milo and bring him far away from the town, somewhere where he could have been captivated.

 

In the meantime, Dakota and Cavendish continue on with their missions. And if they succeeded both of them will get a promotion, plus the others had to apologize to them. If they fail then they accept defeat and never bother their boss again. But what now of that? Sure enough, the pistachios are fine, besides they didn’t really put any efforts in protecting them, but now he felt bad. Really bad. They went back to get any updates on Milo and his friend. Yeah Cavendish only wanted to prove himself right, he didn’t want to harm anyone and on top of that there has been someone involved that shouldn’t be!

 

Dakota and Cavendish were back observing the families, actually only Milo's, in the late evening. They seemed to be nice and loving. Normal people here and their son was just one of them. Little did they know what Cavendish had done to them, but what will he do once they start to worry? What will he feel then? Guilt. Of course and to be honest he did start to feel guilty. How many times did Dakota try to convince him to throw away his stupid theory and just let the kid be, but he would not have listened. Now he paid the price, but there was still part of him relieved how well their mission went. The pistachio booths were fine and later on, he checked if the weird plant they should save was doing good. And sure enough, it did.

The only question was: Was all of this worth abducting an innocent Boy. Was is worth feeling overly guilty. Cavendish wanted to start time traveling in order to save the world. In order to be a hero, but was he? How can he claim to be one or even become one, when he had done something as horrible as this. He needed to fix that before the situation gets too much out of hands.

 

Back then when they asked their boss about him he didn’t know anything about Milo and Dakota told him a lot of times to how absurd his idea was and now it was proven to be true. “I told you before” Cavendish sighed as his partner continuously told him the same things. “you were wrong about Milo Murphy and now we have to deal with this.” He made hand gestures at the house of the Murphy family and at themselves. Dakota must actually enjoy his role right now, Cavendish was certain about that, but he had nothing to counter him with since Dakota was right. For the first time in his life that is. In that moment they were contacted once again. They left the scene to a quieter place.

 

“Cavendish, Dakota!” their boss said with his usual annoyed tone. Maybe Cavendish has been proven wrong and they failed despite Milo not being around, he really hoped for that. “I can’t believe that I am saying that, but there might have been something true to your story.” Both men couldn’t believe what they heard right now. “Excuse me?”

 

“Well as you can see I am eating a pack of pistachios, which means you finally fulfilled your mission. You may return to get your promotion and stuff.” He showed them a can that was labeled as only pistachios inside of it, but most importantly:

 

This was their chance. Now all the useless waste of time would be over and Cavendish could finally do things that were more like in order to save the world. Finally, his dream would come true. If so, then why did he look back to the families? Why did he think about the boy he wanted to get rid of? He could just let go of things and take his promotion. Who knows it could be that Milo returned faster than they think and he was just overthinking the whole situation. He just needed to ask his boss to return the boy, now that they have fulfilled their mission, but just to be sure he needed to ask one question.

 

“Sir, may I ask what has become of Milo Murphy in the future?” Dakota kept silent. He never believed that Milo was an enemy and he realized that his partner finally came to that conclusion as well, but seemed to be intrigued by the promotion offer, hopefully, Cavendish won't get any stupid idea. “Yeah, where is he now by the way?” Dakota was curious too.

 

Their boss looked into his files since they had to keep track of Milo throughout time which should not have been difficult. “There isn’t much to say, he has been missing for many years together with his friend and was never found.” Both Cavendish and Dakota were shocked. “Missing?” repeated the older man in disbelieve. “Wait we thought that he was brought somewhere in custody or something,” said Dakota.

 

“Yeah that was our original plan, but it seems our helicopter lost them somewhere before reaching our said destination. Well, however, I don’t have time so hurry up and return.”

Cavendish looked one last time back to the Murphy household and thought about how desperate Melissa searched for her best friends. No, he could not just leave and ignore it all. Things might have been different if only Milo was not really missing and he could take this opportunity for promotion, but the fact is that Milo _was_ missing and on top of that his friend was involved into this mess too. Someone Cavendish did not want to harm, he didn't even want to harm Milo in the first place. So it was only understandable that he took that certain decision. He left all of his shocks behind and with determined eyes he looked ahead, knowing what he had to do. “Dakota, have we ruined a young innocent boy’s life? Ho wrong could I have been?” He turned back to look at his boss. “I am sorry Sir, but the life of these families is much more important than damn green nuts!” He put one hand on Dakota’s shoulder and raised the other into the sky. “Dakota I know what we’re going to do today!”

 

With these words, he hung up on their boss and left. Dakota had no idea what Cavendish has planned, but it seemed like they were going to their half-broken car. “What exactly are we going to do, Cavendish?”

 

Cavendish unlocked their vehicle, “What do you think? We are time travelers, we can go back and undo our mistakes!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if anyone got the easter egg here. He, he, he. (I try to implement them here and there, but I don't know how well I will do^^)
> 
> It would be nice to see some feedback, I really want to know how people like my writing style.


	3. A small talk about Murphy's Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melissa and Sara try their very best to search for Milo and Zack, while Cavendish tried to undo his mistake. While Milo and Zack have small talk in which Milo started to be a bit more honest with his friend.  
> How will things go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, yay^^  
> I tried to post it on the weekend, but the one day I was not at home and the other day I had some trouble to log in here, but finally, I got around it.   
> Please enjoy reading this chapter.

 

Milo and Zack fell down a cliff while escaping the bear. Luckily trees helped to slow down their fall. The only thing was, that Milo's backpack caught up on one of the branches and got catapulted away. “My backpack!” Milo shouted as he helplessly had to see his bag fly away and out of view. Zack pulled him up to his feet, “Forget it, for now, we have to go!” he pointed at the rocks falling down to them. They only barely dodged.

 

Milo, however, wasn't happy with that at all. It is not like he was helpless without his backpack, but he still needed it. Only with that he was prepared for everything. And he could not help, but feel guilty for their situation. They wouldn't have to be here if he only forgot about his lunch and took the bus. They would not have to be here and most importantly Zack would not have to be here. He felt guilty for his best friend had been dragged here. The other boy felt his disappointment and realized just how down Milo was. It was a very rare occasion for Milo to be so disheartened since that was not the first time Murphy's Law dragged them into a bad situation, but actually, Zack had to admit that this one was a new high point in their adventure. Being lost and no one knew where they are. That was one of his biggest nightmares, aside from flying fish.

 

He wanted to help him, but how? Milo could cheer someone up, not him. He was used to needing Milo's richness of ideas and enthusiastic behavior. How can you cheer up someone that usually defies positive? Nonetheless, Zack gave it a try. He put one hand on Milo's shoulder to get his attention, said boy flinched. He was deep in thoughts. “Hey buddy, why are you so down?” Milo only looked down to the ground drawing circles with his foot. “Sorry” was all he mumbled. Zack was surprised to hear an apology, he didn't even understand why Milo felt the need to do so. They were stranded on a lost island. What could possibly be his... oh. Zack only shook his head. “Milo, do you really think this is your fault?”

“Murphy's Law” Milo replied, “I should have been here alone, not you too, I am sorry.” The other boy clenched his fists, why would Milo be so down because of that? He couldn't take too much of a depressed Milo, he needed to change that. “Milo it was my very own decision to follow you. So I am responsible for my own fate right now!”

 

Milo wanted to protest but was cut off when the weather around them suddenly change. Dark grayish clouds were building up in the sky together with thunder roaring up. They needed a place to hide from the rain. Before them, there was a huge tree that had some kind of cave inside. He dragged Milo there and both of them just watched as water drenched up trees and soil. That wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Both boys sat down. Milo stared into the forest. He was thinking about ideas how to get his backpack back, he had things in there that might be of help.

 

At that moment Zack once again thought about the question wandering through his mind in the morning. He didn't want to ruin Milo's good mood at that time, but since the atmosphere was like that he might be able to ask. “You know I always wondered how you actually cope with Murphy's Law” Zack didn't mean to say it, the words just slipped out as he was thinking about it. He quickly shut his mouth, but Milo already heard him. “What?”

 

Zack took a deep breath in. Now he should be honest. “I know you once said that living like this is fun for you, but I just wondered if your situation really doesn't bother you at all.” He waved nervously in the air, “I mean at some point you must have been upset, right?”

 

Milo did not really answer. He just sat there in silence maybe thinking about how true the other boy's assumption was. Which made Zack feel like an idiot. He knew he should not have asked at all. “I didn't mean to...”

“It bothered me when I was younger” Milo cut into his sentence. “Huh?” “I learned to accept Murphy's Law, but back then it was quite the struggle to cope with.” The brunette crawled up, an uncharacteristic sad look on his face. “People wouldn't want to be near me and I would be lonely.” He looked at Zack, “but then at one point I started realizing that Murphy's Law isn't all that bad, but maybe I was wrong...”

He looked like he would cry, and Zack really couldn't bear that sight. “If not for Murphy's Law, we would not have to be here, or at least you would not.”

Zack had to do something, he needed to cheer Milo up. “What exactly made you think positive about Murphy's Law?”

 

Milo thought for a bit. What was that actually? “I mean not everybody around you thinks bad of you, I for sure don't and so does Melissa.”

 

That's true, these two were his best friends, the best Milo could have ever wished to have. They enjoyed his company and had even fun with what Murphy's Law brought them. And also his family made Milo's life easier. After all, his mother didn't mind the Law either and Sara too was always enjoying hanging out with her dear brother.

Yeah, his father always cheered him up and told him how normal it was for every Murphy to feel a little sad at the beginning. He did too, but there was nothing wrong with accepting their situation. It was just the way they have been born and that was nothing to be upset with, Milo quickly learned that his life would be a lot better if he accepts Murphy's Law and learns to handle that. He learned to be prepared for every eventuality that could occur and counter the Law with that.

 

That was at the time, back then when he got his backpack from Veronica his past babysitter. It was also back then when he and Melissa started to be friends and hung up. His dad who could teach him best how to handle everything did his best to do so.

“You are right Zack, I have friends like you and Melissa and the others in school are also nice. And I love all the adventure we can go through and have lots of fun together” The brown haired boy jumped up now back to his cheerful self and ready to go. “It is thanks to Murphy's Law that I have become the person that I am now. Thanks, Zack”

The other boy stood up smiling at him. “Any time for you.” They both gave each other a fist bump. “So you got a plan?”

 

 

Melissa went back to her house, into a special room. Sara followed here, she worried for her brother too, after Melissa told her about the thoughts she had on their disappearance. Diogee had been very sad the whole day whining loudly. He was too sad ever since Milo went missing and Sara didn't know how to cheer him up, he would not even listen to anyone when they told the little dog to go home.

The blond was surprised at what she saw in that. A whole room filled up with pictures of Milo, probably all of them from different adventures that had been going through together. Judging from its amount, Melissa must have collected these for many years. “What is that about?” she asked.

“I thought that I could somehow find out how Murphy's Law works and possibly help Milo, but at one time I realized that he would not want that. I still collected these though.” She paused for short, "well I can explain it all to you late, first things first." Melissa turned around and looked at the different pictures. “Milo wanted to go and grab his lunch, Zack followed suit. But after that, no one has seen them or heard of them.”

 

She recollects all the scenes that had happened that day. “And since there weren't any major incidences today, that means both of them might have somehow left the city since the morning. But how?”

“and where have they gone to?” added Sara. Suddenly both of them got an idea, but who knows if that really worked. They looked down to Diogee and since the dog was so sad he might have failed to take Milo's scent. Still, they could give it a try. After all, Diogee managed to find Milo anywhere and maybe he could now too. They just needed something that carried strongly Milo's scent and then they need to make the small dog to give it another try. Even though Melissa doubted that this would be useful. She took out her phone. "I'll ask my dad how the situation in the area around our city looks like. Maybe Milo and Zack aren't that far away. you try and get Diogee to search once again." She explained to the blonde, "we need to do everything possible." Sara nodded and managed to make Diogee follow her. 

 

Meanwhile, Dakota and Cavendish reached their destination. The younger man looked around. The same city and even the same street they had been earlier. “So where are we?” he asked, just for clarification.

Cavendish who was already heading ahead answered: “A few days back when we made our bet.” “You mean your bet” Cavendish didn't say anything to that. Dakota was right, he was the one to make that stupid bet. He stopped right on spotting their past selves. As usual, the older male would complain about how Milo ruined their mission again and how he cannot take that anymore.

 

“Oh no, I am going to call Mr. Block,” Cavendish said worriedly, he turned back to Dakota, “How are we supposed to stop myself?” Dakota shrugged, “we could just walk in there and tell us to stop, or rather you to stop.” that wasn't the best idea, but Cavendish guessed they had no other option at that time.

 

Melissa rode through the streets searching everywhere possible. She had Sara driving on the other side of the city and Mort helped too. they asked him for it. But in the end, it was no use. There wasn't any sign of her friends. She even contacted her father earlier, but he only could confirm that neither Milo nor Zack were in the town or even nearby. Unfortunately even Diogee did not know where to go. He tried his best, running up to different locations, but he did not get further, the poor dog whined a lot and Melissa really felt bad for him.

 

She sighed in frustration. Maybe she could have done something only if the redhead would have decided to go along them. Instead, she entered the bus and left. Why? Was that too, Murphy's Law? Has this only been their bad luck, or was there more behind their disappearance? Melissa felt bad at the thought what their families would say. Both Milo's Parents and Zack's will greatly be worried soon.

But what could she do alone? How could a single girl like her find Milo and Zack? 

She had one last idea. even though they are gone now, it could be that someone saw Milo and Zack in the morning and maybe that person even had seen where the two of them have gone to. She turned her cycle around heading to her home. 

 

 

And so the time travelers went ahead as fast as possible. “Stop!” Cavendish shouted and their past selves were confused upon seeing them approach. “Wait, please. We came from a future just a bit ahead of yours,” he explained while catching his breath. “Where we have made our boss abduct Milo Murphy.”

 

Cavendish's past-self seemed to be excited about that, “So then? I am sure we have won the bet right. Now that's great.”

“No!” Cavendish got mad at himself. Was he really like that, would the man really have been so happy? To have let a young boy being abducted? The man seemed to be disgusted by himself. “No! That's why we are here. You shouldn't make this bet” Cavendish said. The other Cavendish seemed not to understand him and save to say kind of offended. “Why not, after all that boy ruins our mission all the time. I am fed up with saving pistachios”

  
“He doesn't,” said Dakota and this time it was after they were confirmed about it. “Well, it seems like someone just won't change” past Cavendish shot him a poisonous sight.

 

“No stop, he is right,” Cavendish said in defeat, “listen, we know what will happen in the near future, and believe me, you will regret making this bet. I can just say as much, that you and I have been wrong about Milo Murphy and that we might end up ruining an innocent boy's life. So please stop right here.”

 

Even though his past self could not fully understand what Cavendish meant he put away their transmitter and did not call their boss. “You will soon know that you did the right thing.” With these words, Cavendish and Dakota went back to their car. “Mission fulfilled.”

 

They travel back to the present time with relieve. Cavendish could not believe that he almost ruined an innocent boy's life, but now everything was over and he can feel better. “Now that we fixed that, we can finally focus on our mission,” he said. “But we won't be promoted, is that really fine for you?” Dakota knew how much his friend wished to get away from pistachios, he needed to make sure he was fine. Cavendish sighed in disappointment, “Of course I am not fine, but I guess we can still make this work. Now that we know more.”

“Yeah, we only need to avoid Milo Murphy.”

Both men past by many different posters on the wall, not quite realizing what was written on them. Cavendish saw something familiar on one of them out of the corner of his eye and quickly walked back to get a good look at it. And sure enough, he could not understand it at all. _No that cannot be_. These were all missing signs of Milo and his friend. That girl must have hung them up, to make sure everyone in the city was at least notified. But how could that be? Why was this still happening?

Why was Milo Murphy still missing?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really hope you liked it, I would be really glad to hear feedback and to see some kudos left behind.  
> Next chapter should come soon.   
> (Besides how is that small device called of Cavendish that they use to call their boss and that they use to know if the pistachios are out of danger and stuff? I just called it transmitter, but that could be wrong)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they went back in time and changed the past, Cavendish and Dakota still have to face the fact that Milo and Zack were missing. They investigate even further in that and realize that a lot of weird things have happened, a lot of fishy things.   
> Now they need to find answers and Milo's whereabouts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try to edit these as fast as I can, I have lots of Ideas saved for this series.^^  
> I was quite a little nervous about this chapter and where my story will go from here on. (I realized that my way of storytelling is not really good and so I am trying to improve on that)  
> I still hope that you'll enjoy this chapter, too.
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________

Missing signs of both Milo and his friend. They are gone. Nothing had changed.

“How can this be?” Cavendish wondered his eyes fixated on the pictures. They even went through the trouble to travel back in time to undo the mistake he had done. And they successfully stopped himself from making this stupid bet. So then why was Milo still missing? What went wrong? Or rather said, where did things go wrong? “Yeah, things should have changed” added Dakota just as confused as his partner, for he could not think of any logical option. Sure maybe past Cavendish did not listen to them and still made the mistake, but that was unlikely. It was he himself that told Cavendish to stop, after all.

Both men were not really able to make sense out of the scene when Melissa drove past them. From what it looked like she had been driving for a while now, tired and desperate. The girl's condition had not changed either, but then Dakota had an idea. He followed her and motioned his partner to do the same. Maybe they could get some information from her.   
  
The girl had called Sara back after she made sense of what could have happened during the day. Diogee still whined in frustration and the more time went by he whined louder. Milo was not around to tell him to go home. Or to take his help, the small dog would love to cuddle with his owner. If only he would be here. What of Milo was in danger and needed Diogee? He was sad, that he could not be by Milo's side.

“So what did you find out?” Sara parked her car nearby and walked over to the girl. Melissa took out her phone to show the older one something. “I have tract today's news,” she said. Sara examined the article. There were several that notified of roadworks, different criminal acts, and a spotted helicopter. Melissa opened the article about the last one. Sara read it slowly and loud. It was about a helicopter that was spotted earlier the day, in the morning to be exact. No one knew where it came from and who it belonged to, what made this article even worth posting. “What's that about?” The blonde one did not understand why this was helpful.

To make her point clear Melissa clicked on the row of pictures that were taken. Apparently, a hobby photographer saw it from the distance and took several pictures of it. Sara scrolled through them and sure enough one had indeed something useful. “Is that Zack?” She wondered trying to get a clearer view of the picture. It was blurry and in a very small resolution, but she could recognize his form. Melissa nodded. The picture might not have been very clear and also taken from a weird angle, but it still showed Zack hanging down. He was holding onto Milo's legs as the helicopter was already pretty high in the air. He was not wearing his backpack anymore. “Does that mean, they were abducted or something?” Now Sara did start to worry about her brother. Sure the Murphys are seen as dangerous and a huge problem, but never did anyone get the idea to kidnap one. Maybe also due to the danger of that going wrong. No one would dare to do so.

Melissa put up one finger to her chin as she was presenting her thoughts on that. “If I get it right, I guess that thing appeared in the morning when Milo wanted to grab his lunch.” She started a little unsure, but as she continued to present her ideas the girl became more confident of that theory to be true. “That means it might have been after Milo and as he was grabbed by it, Zack tried to help him...” “By throwing his backpack at it:” Sara understood where Melissa was going to with her idea. “And since that didn't work out, he held onto Milo. And so both were taken away.”

They were finally able to reconstruct the events of the morning, but that had not gotten them any farther for they still have no idea where the two have been taken to. Or why they have been taken there at all. What benefits would one gain to abduct Milo? The article did not say in which direction the helicopter went. Melissa guessed that they might at least be to another country maybe even overseas. The options were still too big and too frightening. How will they manage to find them?

Dakota and Cavendish hid far enough not to be seen, but still close enough to hear them well. “Did you hear that?” asked Cavendish just to be sure his partner understood the same as he did. “Yeah, the Murphy boy was taken by a helicopter.” The gray-haired man took out their transmitter to track down the same article. It took him a little while, but there he had it. The article that had the helicopter on it. Dakota looked over his shoulder to be able to read it too. But something was wrong and both were confused by it. Something was clearly not right, and it made the situation change drastically. “That, that isn't one of our agency's” Cavendish claimed as he scrolled through the different pictures. “Does that mean Mr. Block was not the one to send it?” Dakota looked at his partner, but the other one had no idea. They could not really make sense out of it. “Wait!” Cavendish suddenly thought of something, “Since Murphy is still missing what does that mean for our Mission?”

Dakota looked at his friend angrily, how could he think of that in a moment like this? The older male realized that and wanted to clarify certain things. “No! Not our promotion, but what is with the pistachios?” Without any further explanation, the time traveler ran ahead to go to the place where their booths were. Dakota did not really understand what his friend was plotting, but he had no other choice than to follow him. At the time they reached it though, the booths were empty. Not a single pistachio was left. That could have been due to the fact that both of them left it here and maybe some kids took them. A pretty careless act of the two men. But wait, that didn't really seem right, they were not able to save the pistachios so then... “why did Mr. Block say we succeeded?” Dakota wondered. Their boss was the last one to praise them for something they did not manage to do, he rather would have insulted them and mocked them. He did not. Why?

Cavendish looked at his transmitter before deciding to head on to their next stop. It was a plant they needed to protect. It was safe in the end. There, however, was a completely different fact that bothered them. “Weren't we supposed to save this one before?” Cavendish asked, not sure if this was really a given mission or someone was just trolling them. “Yeah and we failed, as far as I know,” Dakota confirmed. “Seems like it survived somehow and we got a second chance.”   
Somehow Cavendish was not fully convinced. He ran up and down thinking. “That does not make any sense,” he said, “We changed the past, but Milo is still missing. We did not succeed to protect the pistachios and still, Mr. Block claimed we did. And all that is left now is a small plant?”  
Dakota shrugged, there wasn't much for him to say. “We need more information, Dakota lets go to the future.”

He would have called their boss, but for some odd reason, Cavendish decided against that. Mr. Block was acting weird, they realized that by now and he figured calling him would end in a bad choice. There was something very fishy in the air. He could smell it.  
  
So, the old men therefor traveled to the future and planned to sneak into their agency to get a hold of information. But there was one thing, they could not recognize when they came. Their whole future. Why did their world and timeline look different than before? Broken robots and all kinds of machines where there. The screens did show commercial, but in none of them were actual people shown and over half of them were broken down. No, not even anywhere around them were any people. Not a single human being. “Holy moly!” Cavendish could not hold his shock back.

He examined the place, “Why does the future look so much different.” Dakota shrugged, for he could not process all of this either. “Let's go to the agency and see what we find out.”

Both of them decided it to be best, not to be noticed. They carefully crept across streets and buildings, still not encountering any human being, but wherever they went to, destruction was a huge part of it. It was like some monstrous creature had suddenly appeared and eradicated all humans.

Hopefully, that was not the case. Finally, their agency came to view and both of them did not waste any time to sneak into it. Even there was no one. Usually, the building was packed by that time, with secretary rushing here and there to pass on information. Small employees would be cleaning, but there was nothing. Nothing other than silence and darkness. Cavendish and Dakota grew more and more nervous, fear burning inside of them. It did not feel safe here anymore and both were expecting nothing good. Could this have been caused simply by Milo Murphy's disappearance? Cavendish swallowed heavily and he was getting really hot. Even sweat started to run down his face, for some reason he really felt guilty about this. Was all of this his fault?

The next room they crept into finally revealed a familiar face. That of their boss'. He was sitting as usual on his chair before the screen. Only odd thing: He was talking to someone. Someone on the side a little too far for the time travelers to be able to see. They listened carefully to what he said. “Sorry, I tried, but they did not come” it sounded like Mr. Block was explaining how he did fail in something he was supposed to do. A task he was not able to fulfill and was now giving some excuses. Who could he be talking to? Cavendish risked leaning forward, dangerously forward, so that he could get a glance at the other person. He was shocked, enough to gasp loud enough to be almost seen. He quickly hid again, covering his mouth. As much as the time traveler saw, the other person standing there was not human. No something bigger and really fearsome.

Suddenly their boss' face and body started to change and as Dakota and Cavendish kept watching with horror their boss transformed into a monstrous creature. It reminded them of something. Something really familiar. A plant, A.. pistachio plant?

“These are mutated pistachios!?” Dakota concluded upon that sight. “But how can that be?” Cavendish remembered the small plant on the school ground, they were supposed to save. "Could we have caused this by simply saving that one plant?" He asked. It sounded kind of bizarre, but there was no other possible reason for this. "I can't imagine this." Dakota denied his idea.

The mutated pistachios continued their conversation. “So that means Cavendish and Dakota escaped us.” The smaller pistachio nodded. The two men twitched upon hearing their own names. The looked nervously at each other. “Well, that might be a problem, but at least we got rid of that boy, Milo Murphy.”   
Hearing Milo's name confused the two men even more. Does that mean these things are responsible for Milo's abduction? Cavendish almost left out a sigh of relieve. That would mean he was not the one, but still, there was no reason for him to feel better. Now there was a bigger threat they will have to stand against.  
  
“Yeah, we went through the trouble traveling through time in order to get rid of our biggest danger. Before Milo Murphy could have assisted Cavendish and Dakota to destroy us, we have been able to reign the world. All humans have been our slaves since then.” He hit one of the nearby tables and destroyed it. “We cannot let any of them destroy our future again. Cavendish and Dakota need to be captured and never be able to find Milo Murphy!”

  
Milo and Zack have decided to find a solution that brings them out of their unfortunate situation instead of sitting there and whine about everything. Thanks to their conversation earlier Milo was the same as back then and quickly reacted whenever something happened to them. He came up with a combination of liana and wood to create some kind of a bridge that hold long enough for them to cross that river. After that, hungry tigers were chasing them, and they ran as fast as they could screaming in panic. Milo had the idea to use the plants around them in order to build up a net that they could use to catch them with. It worked long enough for them to escape those animals. And Milo could handle snakes surprisingly well, other than poor Zack.

Right now they tried to escape a horde of elephants. “That doesn't even make any sense! Elephants don't live in forests or jungles!!” Zack complained in his high pitched voice. Milo as usual only shrugged and ran beside him, not really screaming at all. “We need to hurry and find my backpack!”

  
Melissa started arranging a way to get started on their search for Milo and Zack outside of the Town. She had gathered different maps to get a better overview of the areas were her best friends might be, meanwhile Sara was trying her best to get some sort of transport. Her car was, of course, an option, but it was not for every place they needed to go and in addition to that, she did not know the rodes well enough. Someone needed to accompany them. A helicopter would be perfect, but she had no idea how to get to one. It was in the end helpless. She sighed in defeat. “How are we supposed to find them?”

“Don't worry,” Melissa said patting her shoulder, “We will find a way. I am sure of it.” She said so, but really the girl herself was not that confident about it either. The possibilities were endless and who knows how much time they actually could waste. Maybe Milo and Zack were in life danger? Maybe the two won't make it until Melissa and Sara had finally an idea where to search for them.

Melissa's father might be able to get them a helicopter, that was after all part of the equipment he had as a firefighter, but he was busy at the moment and also, as long as Milo and Zack weren't officially claimed to be missing her father might not be able to get them one. That would mean for their parents to notify the police of their missing. The evening was not far away, soon Melissa would have to call Mrs. Murphy, she did not want that though. If it's possible Melissa would like to settle everything without a greater mess.

  
Then it suddenly happened. Some kind of gate or portal opened right beside them. Blinding lights limited their views and before them engaged two men in a half-broken car. Melissa had seen a lot in her life mainly after knowing Milo, but that was too much.

“You are friends of Milo Murphy right?” asked one of them, he looked older than the other and was dressed like in the 1870th. “Who are you?” Melissa asked, but upon examining them more, she recognized them. The two men that were at the pistachio booth. “Listen up we have not much time, so come with us,” said the other man, “We know where to find your two friends” added the other.

Melissa and Sara did not believe what they heard just now. These two men came out of nowhere and claim to know about Milo's and Zack's whereabouts and ask them to come along. That was way too surreal to believe. “Please hurry up we have not much time!” Cavendish shouted in panic. He kept watching behind them as if something was chasing them.

In the end, Melissa decided to go along with them. A lot of crazy things happened to her and this one was another of them. She and Sara got into the car and rode away.

“So how do you know about Milo?” asked Melissa not wasting any time. She did note before that these two were quite interested in Milo before, but only now did she wanted to know if there was a deeper connection between the three.

“We came from the future,” said Dakota, “seriously?" Melissa thought she heard it wrong, but Sara, on the other hand, started to get excited.  
“Yes, and our future is in danger” added Cavendish. “Somehow mutated pistachios have taken over the world and they are responsible for your friend's abduction”   
“And we should believe that?” Melissa could not hold back her sarcasm, that story just sounded too absurd. “Okay, we'll try to explain you everything as good as possible.”

Meanwhile, Milo was wrestling with a huge anaconda while Zack frankly screamed in panic as some fish emitted from the water and jumped against him. “I hate the Jungle! I hate it!”

  
“So you came from the future, where you have found out that mutated pistachios are behind Milo and Zack missing. They did so in order for Milo not being responsible for their fall down” Melissa summed up Cavendish's and Dakota's story with a huge sarcastic tone to it. They nodded, “eh yes”   
She crossed her arms over her chest and kept staring at them.

Obviously, she did not believe any of it. So there had been that awkward silence in the car. “Well Murphy's Law could have caused some trouble to them” Sara stated trying to make sense out of it. True though Melissa had still a hard time believing that story. The blonde, however, could not hold back her excitement upon hearing about time traveling. After all, it did remind her of Doctor Zone, her all-time favorite series. (And she pointed out how these two were dressed like Dr. Zone and the Time Ape.)

“If we hurry up, we can still watch the lost episode. Well, it's now a discovered one” Oh yeah right. Melissa remembered it now, Sara told her earlier about it. Unbelievable that she still had to focus on that in a situation like this. Melissa only face-palmed at the girl, but actually the thoughts on going to grab snacks and eat while watching the show with her friends really cheered her up a lot. Hopefully, it will come to that. Soon.

Well if they really end up finding Milo and Zack, both Cavendish and Dakota end up proving themselves righteous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, again those Pistachions, I know, I know.  
> I tried to come up with the while Idea for this story and I did not want to have any original villains in here or much for OC anyways. I gave my best to make everything fit in and make sense, so please it would be very nice to hear some feedback.


	5. Chaos on the lost Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, it is found out where Milo and Zack are, and no time is wasted to save them. Unfortunately, the danger only starts here.  
> How will this adventure go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am getting a bit slower at updating. Well, I will try my best to make the updates quicker. I have already a sequel planned and most of it written down and that is what I want to post soon.
> 
> Please enjoy reading.

 

_When the time traveler heard about the plan of the mutated Pistachions they needed to find out where Milo had been taken to. The two men waited for their enemies to leave the room so they could come further and access the information they needed. Cavendish was sure that they'd find out something since the Pistachions should have kept themselves updated to Milo's whereabouts. Still, Cavendish and Dakota were the enemies' subject so the Pistachions were trying to find out more about them. They discussed who should be sent off to find them and bring them here. That made the men really nervous. Any mistake and they are done for. They tried to stay calm. Soon both mutated plants left the room to get their plan sorted. That was the chance!_

 

_Cavendish and Dakota quickly rushed out of their hideout. The brown haired male watched the door to keep an eye on anyone possibly approaching them. Cavendish rummaged through the piles of paper with no success, then started to look up different files on their computer systems. “Hurry up!” Dakota demanded nervously. The other male already gave it his best and got a little angry. “I am already trying it! Ah here is something!”_

 

_As he read the information aloud it was written that Milo had been successfully abducted on that day and was supposed to be brought into a special kind of prison so the Pistachions could keep an eye on him, but something unexpected happened. They lost him and his friend on the way there and dropped them on an island. There the two have been until the present time. It was also written that due to Cavendish complaining about Milo the mutated pistachios have realized how much of a danger Milo had been to them._

_Yeah, that part did not help the already guilty feeling man. As both of them got ready to leave one of the mutated pistachios came and stumbled upon them. He called for support and Dakota ended up grabbing a nearby metal pipe and knocked the pistachio down. They ran as fast as they could and entered their car. Surrounded by pistachios Cavendish tried to start the motor in panic and finally, they could escape._

 

_Unfortunately, their enemy knew where they wanted to go and followed them._

 

Milo and Zack finally reached up to the point where Milo suspects his backpack to be. He could only guess since it flew through the air earlier. “Milo look over there!” Zack shouted pointing to a swamp. There was the one anaconda Milo wrestled before and it had Milo's backpack. At the moment the two spotted the animal it started to wriggle away. “We have to get my backpack!” Milo ran after not really caring about the fact how dangerous the situation was. Zack only sighed as he followed along. “Murphy's Law”

 

 

Cavendish and Dakota finally reached the island where they suspect to find Milo and Zack. They landed there and drove through the jungle, ignoring its uneven ground and the trees. Thanks to that they kept bumping into roots and rocks which made them continuously leap on their seats. Not a comfortable ride. Sara bumped her head into the roof several times. Her head was hurting so bad. She just hoped for all of this to be over as quick as possible.

 

“So here we will find Milo and Zack?” asked Melissa examining the area around. With one eyebrow raised, she once again stared at the men in front. Dakota wasn't sure either since only his partner got the chance to look at the coordinates so he looked at Cavendish. “Yes I am sure.” the older male stayed deeply focused on the way before him. He did not only feel guilty for Milo's current situation but also for their future's fall down. He needed to get things sorted. 

 

As they drove across the area Melissa suddenly heard people screaming and shouting. As they entered a swampy area, which actually slowed down their speed, she saw outside her window and spotted a too familiar brownish head and heard a squeaky screaming sound that could only belong to one person. She opened up the window. “Milo! Zack!”

The named males looked at them. “Melissa! Sara!” and then confused, “and the pistachio selling people?”

 

“Are they aware of the fact, that thing is a giant anaconda!” commented Cavendish in his usual tone of disgust.

 

“Milo what are you guys doing?” asked Sara. Milo pointed at the animal that they were chasing, “the snake got my backpack!” He then turned towards Cavendish, “could you do me a favor and drive against the anaconda.”

 

“What?!” Cavendish wasn't pleased by that either, neither really sure to have understood the kid right, but as wonderful as his partner was, Dakota grabbed his wheel and turned towards the snake. The animal flew against a nearby tree and let go of Milo's backpack. The only thing, it landed higher up on the tree branch. As Milo tried to approach it, but then some wild monkeys appeared and took his backpack away.

 

The young teenaged boy started to get tired of this. Cavendish, after scolding his partner for the stupid stunt, stopped their car next to Milo. “It will get squishy, but come in!”   
“We need to follow those monkeys!” said Milo as he squished himself next to Zack. “Just get a new one” suggested Dakota, but Milo shook his head "There are lots of things in there that can come in handy later on.”

 

The monkeys were a real pain, they jumped from tree to tree throwing Milo's backpack to each other. Melissa would try to hit them with stone and Zack with sticks, with no success though. They only exhausted themselves, plus Melissa could not throw that far. That was when Dakota took out a weapon that was definitely not one they were supposed to have. “Oh no!” Cavendish knew where this was going to, “don't tell me you stole that from Brick and Savanna.” His partner stayed silent. “So?” "You didn't want me to tell you.” Cavendish sighed exasperatedly.

 

Dakota aimed for the center of the monkey group and shot. He purposely aimed for a spot, where he would not hurt them. The animals fled in fear dropping Milo's backpack. As the car stopped the young boy happily ran towards it, but then suddenly a portal through time and space, similar to when Dakota and Cavendish came, appeared and a greenish futuristic car came towards him. Milo could only barely dodge.

 

“Milo!” his friends cried out in worry and quickly left the car to get a look at their friend. “Oh no!” Cavendish left the car as well to get a better look too. “How could they possibly have followed us!”

A giant greenish monster presented itself. It looked like a tree, a pistachio tree. That must have been one of the mutated pistachios, but that one was a lot bigger than the others. “Wow, the old men did not lie,” Melissa concluded.

 

“I am King Pistachion,” said the giant one, “and we are here to destroy you human beings before you can stop our reign.” his underlings marched ahead. “well not me, these here will destroy you. Say hi guys” as ordered they nicely greeted the group before them, “don't get fooled by their likable appearance. That one over there ate a politician and the one over here destroyed a city even before he could walk.”

 

King Pistachion took out his phone and showed different pictures, “see, destruction, destruction, oh” he stopped at one, “that's where we had a surprise party for Jerry-” one of his underlings cut his sentence, “Dad they are trying to get away.”

“Eat them!”

 

The enemies marched towards Milo, since he was right in front, still on the ground. Dakota hurried up leaping in between to protect the boy. Once armed with a weapon. “Back away! You dense horde of nuts! Or I am gonna roast ya!” As he pushed the trigger the Pistachions backed a little away out of reflex. Wondering why nothing would happen they looked at Dakota, who was now the nervous one, and they proceeded ahead. Dakota tried several times, but nothing happened, his weapon was broken all of a sudden. He looked at Milo behind him, the boy only had an apologetic smile and shrugged. “Sorry, probably Murphy's Law.”

 

One of the Pistachions slapped Dakota's weapon out of his grip. “Ha ha ha, that was just a joke, guys.”

 

Dakota slowly backed away closer to Milo and frankly signed him to stand up. Milo stood up, but his eyes were only fixated on his backpack. it lied right behind the monster in front of them. Meanwhile one of the trees started to dangle around. “So now you are trapped.” The enemy seemed to be sure of their victory, but Dakota seemed to have a plan.

 

With a hand behind his back, he signed his friend to get to the car with the others, which took Cavendish a few seconds to understand. He slowly moved towards the car and so did the others. Luckily for them, they weren't far from it and were not noticed in their actions. “There is one thing you forgot.” said the brown haired male. “What, we have you two here and now even the kids. I don't think we forgot something.”

 

That was the time when the huge tree finally fell down on top of the Pistachions knocking them out while Dakota got out of the way and kept Milo close to himself so he would not get injured. As a chance opened up for them Dakota hopped onto the fallen tree and screamed “Murphy's Law, you dense piece of nuts!” He grabbed Milo's backpack and turned around to the car's direction. "Hurry boy!" He pulled Milo along.

 

That was actually the first time someone took such a joy out of Murphy's Law which surprised Milo a lot. He already got to know Dakota a while back then and already then he seemed to be a nice person, which Milo was now sure of. Melissa, Zack, and Sara sat down in the car, Cavendish already tried desperately to start the engine. They were in a huge rush since King Pistachion would not need much time to free his offspring and chase them down.

 

“Hurry up guys!”

 

They literally jumped into it and right then Cavendish got the vehicle started and pushed down on the gas pedal as hard as he could and turned around. The Pistachions got free in the very same second but were not fast enough to stop them. In the end, they grabbed heavy stones and thick trunks to throw at them. Cavendish had a hard time dodging them. He had to turn right or left so fast that the others in the back got squished into the sides of the car hard. Also to keep track of the rode was too hard. Then one of them hit their car with a huge stone and made them go off their course. Cavendish struggled to control the vehicle and they drove into many trees. The car rolled downward, and shook everyone inside of it heavily. They finally came to a stop near a coast and beach, but the car was heavily damaged. It would not drive any further, neither were any other settings functional. 

 

They were trapped and soon the Pistachions would come for them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. As usual, it would be very nice to leave a comment and kudos, if you liked it.^^

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the start of it, feel free to tell me your opinion on this, whether you liked it or not, constructive criticism is always welcomed.  
> I might draw this story as some kind of comic, so if you like it then look out, I will post it on my Instagram account and maybe also on Tumblr, but that depends on how many of you would be interested in that.


End file.
